斯维因/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Decrepify is a targeted tethered damage over time ability that releases Swain's raven at his current location, tethering to a target enemy unit for up to 3 seconds. While the tether holds, the target takes magic damage every half second and is slowed. * Decrepify has no cast time. * Swain may act freely while Decrepify is active. * Decrepify's effects persist even if Swain dies. * Decrepify's slow and damage are interrupted as soon as the tether breaks. |secondname = Nevermove |secondinfo = (Active): Swain marks a target area. After a short delay, mighty talons grab hold of enemy units, dealing damage and rooting them for 2 seconds. *'Range:' 900 *'Diameter:' 250 - 275 (estimate) |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Nevermove is a ground targeted area of effect ability that marks a target location. After a 1 second delay, all enemy units in the area take magic damage and are snared for a short duration. *Nevermove's mark can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. *If Nevermove hits a unit not visible to Swain, the impact sound cannot be heard by Swain or his team. |thirdname = Torment |thirdinfo = (Active): Swain afflicts his target with debilitating pain dealing damage to them over 4 seconds, and causing any further damage dealt by Swain during this period to be increased by a percentage. This includes summoner spells and items used by Swain. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 625 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Torment is a targeted damage over time ability that sends a ball of flame towards a target enemy unit, debuffing them on impact for 4 seconds. Targets afflicted by Torment take magic damage every 0.5 seconds, and all incoming damage dealt by Swain is amplified for the duration. * Torment amplifies Swain's damage from any source, including autoattacks, all of his abilities, item actives and summoner spells, though Riot has stated that this is not intended as true damage is not supposed to be modified by any skills. ** Torment amplifies its own damage as well. |ultiname = Ravenous Flock |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Swain transforms into the form of a raven, during this time up to 3 lesser ravens strike out at nearby enemies each second, one raven per enemy and prioritizing champions. Swain is healed for 75% the damage dealt to champions and by 25% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. The cost to sustain Ravenous Flock increases every second. *'Initial cost:' 25 mana *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 700 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Ravenous Flock is a toggled point blank area of effect ability. While toggled on, Swain sends out a wave of lesser ravens every second, targeting up to 3 random nearby enemy units (prioritizing champions) and dealing magic damage on impact. The ravens then travel back to Swain, healing him on return for a percentage of the damage dealt. *Upon being toggled on, Ravenous Flock sends out one wave of ravens immediately. The timer for future waves is based on this activation time. *The upkeep mana cost is taken prior to each wave; if Swain is out of mana, Ravenous Flock automatically toggles off and no wave is fired. *Toggling Ravenous Flock has no cast time and does not interrupt Swain's movement. *Silences and other action modifying crowd control effects will not interrupt Ravenous Flock's effects, but will prevent Swain from toggling it off. *If Swain uses with Ravenous Flock active, its damaging and healing effects will continue. ** While in stasis, Ravenous Flock retains its upkeep cost; if Swain does not have enough mana to keep the spell active, it will deactivate even while in stasis. *If Swain dies, any ravens mid-flight are disjointed. This means outgoing ravens that would otherwise damage their targets will have no effect. *Swain's animations change while Ravenous Flock is active. }} Category:英雄技能数据